Into fairy tales
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Inició cuando Aizawa-sensei dividió el grupo en parejas. Para Todoroki y Midoriya ésta iba a ser la primera vez que trabajarían juntos. Todo parecía indicar que sería sencillo o eso pensó Shouto hasta que Izuku empezó a hablar sobre lobos huargos y guardias de la noche.


_**Into fairy tales**_

 **P** or _A_ omine _**D**_ aiki **.**

* * *

Inició cuando Aizawa-sensei dividió el grupo en parejas. Para Todoroki y Midoriya ésta iba a ser la primera vez que trabajarían juntos. Si Shouto era sincero el resultado le había complacido enormemente pues estaba al tanto de que Izuku le agradaba de cierta manera que no podía explicar muy bien, eso y que el quirk como la habilidad para plantear soluciones a los problemas que pudieran presentárseles de dicho sujeto resultaban bastante convenientes. Además de que la personalidad de su pareja lo facilitaba absolutamente todo. Así pues la o las posibles pruebas que pudieran ser lanzadas por el profesor parecían sencillísimas o eso pensó Todoroki hasta que el primer trabajo se les fue asignado.

La primera tarea consistía en asistir a un profesional en la vigilancia de una presa al norte de Japón. Una tarea sin dificultad alguna, aparentemente. O al menos así se suponía que debía ser.

Al arribar al lugar Deku lucía bastante animado y eso no le extrañó a Shouto en lo absoluto, aunque sí el libro que su pareja no había dejado ir desde que subieron al tren como su nerviosismo a la hora de conocer al súper héroe que estarían ayudando durante la dos semanas determinadas por su asesor. Y fue hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar: "¿Qué hay más allá de la presa?"; que Todoroki comenzó a preocuparse por Midoriya.

"Un pueblo lleno de salvajes"

La respuesta dada por el profesional no tuvo el mismo impacto en Shouto que en Izuku. Para el primero sonaba a problemas, algo que debían evitar a toda costa. En cambio el segundo parecía emocionado, más que eso, su cara tenía pintada a lo extenso unas grandes ganas de aventura mientras apretaba de forma inconsciente la tapa del libro. Eso le pareció sumamente raro considerando que Deku no es de las personas que buscan problemas. Aunque tenga un enorme imán para atraerlos.

Todoroki intentó ignorar ese detalle, todo porque no quería dudar de Midoriya. Así pues su guardia comenzó sin problema alguno.

La presa estaba constituida por un enorme muro, el cual les costaba recorrer a pie alrededor de 3 horas y media. Era ridículamente extenso. Pero eso no pareció desanimar en lo absoluto a Deku, no porque oportunidad que tenía oportunidad que aprovechaba para leer unas cuantas páginas del libro ese, y por ende a Todoroki, a pesar de que éste último siguiera manteniendo esa expresión fría e indiferente de siempre. O así sucedió hasta que escuchó decir a Midoriya: "¡Somos los guardianes del muro!, ¿ne, Todoroki-kun?"

 _Los guardianes_ , no sonaba mal, para nada, pero ¿por qué Shouto no pudo más que asentir de forma forzada ante ese simple e infantil comentario?

Después llegó otra situación que le hizo replantearse sobre el peculiar comportamiento de Izuku.

Una tormenta de nieve había azotado la región, congelando parte de la presa. No era un asunto de importancia hasta que el hielo empezó a ascender por el muro y a comprometer las tuberías. El profesional a cargo les ordenó formar parte de la excursión que llevaría a cabo más allá del muro. Lo que indicaba un alto índice de toparse con los salvajes. Esos que Todoroki hubiera deseado eludir a toda costa. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque aunque incivilizados seguían siendo personas. Y como superhéroes estaban obligados a proteger a la gente, analfabeta o no.

El día de la expedición llegó pero desafortunadamente el profesional a cargo se lastimó un tobillo por salvar a uno de los ingenieros que estuvieron tratando de reforzar las tuberías. No fue lo bastante grave como para que su futuro desempeño se viese afectado pero si lo suficiente para impedirle liderar la expedición.

"Todoroki, te dejo a cargo. Ahora eres tu el líder"

Aceptó la responsabilidad sin darse cuenta de que ello había disparado algo en el interior de Midoriya, quien durante el nombramiento portaba en su mirada un resplandor cegador y una sonrisa digna de un padre orgulloso porque su hijo se estaba graduando con honores. Y sí, todo esto mientras se abrazaba a ese libro.

"Todoroki-kun"

"¿Sí?

"Será un placer trabajar para usted, _lord commander_ "

"¿Lord com-"

Debió preguntar en su momento a qué se refería con ello pero no lo hizo. Después se arrepentiría o tal vez no.

La misión resultó ser todo un éxito debido a las hazañas realizadas principalmente por Todoroki y la estrategia armada con Izuku. Tras ello los salvajes se sometieron al encanto de Shouto y juraron asistirlo de ahora en adelante en todo lo que respectara a la presa ya que también los habían ayudado gracias a dicho trabajo. Cosa que no pudo satisfacerlo más excepto porque Deku prácticamente se había desmayado debido a que su cuerpo no logró contener la excitación sentida cuando uno de los líderes le dijo a Todoroki: "Eres más bonito que cualquiera de mis hijas"; eso no lo hizo feliz, para nada, pero tampoco era algo por lo que ofenderse. Así pues tomó el cuerpo de Izuku como una princesa y se las arregló para volver al muro con la ayuda del pueblo salvaje. El cual resultó bastante organizado para solo ser un conjunto de iletrados.

Los días volaron y fácilmente ya se encontraban al término de su tarea cuando a unos metros de una de las salidas de emergencia se toparon con un pequeño animalito.

"¿Un lobo?"

Todoroki había bajado la pequeña pendiente que se encontraba cerca de la salida atraído por el sonido de algo moviéndose en esa dirección. En efecto se trataba de un can, uno con un pelaje bastante peculiar. El lado izquierdo del lobo estaba cubierto de un color negro y el otro de uno blanco. Se parecía a él de cierta manera.

"¡Esto es increíble, Todoroki-kun!, ¡has encontrado a tu propio lobo huargo!"

La aseveración repentina de Izuku estaba mal, eso no era un lobo ¿huargo?, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Siquiera existían?, era un lobo de montaña y nada más.

"¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?"

Lo miró de reojo, viéndole con las mejillas rosadas y esos ojos bonitos y brillantes mientras se ponían en cuclillas e intentaba tocarle la nariz al animal. No había pensado en quedarse con él pero la verdad es que la idea de tener una mascota se le había cruzado varias veces cuando solo era un niño. Y la oportunidad de volverla realidad se le estaba presentando justo allí. Desvió la vista al lado contrario intentando con ello encontrar la respuesta entre los árboles nevados. Y al hacerlo lo soltó sereno.

"...Yuurei"

Logrando con ello que Izuku pintara una sonrisa encantadora que combinó con una dulce risilla. Aunque llamarlo " _fantasma_ " no era tan buena idea, ¿o sí?

Al término de la misión el staff, por órdenes del profesional, realizó una fiesta tanto de despedida como de agradecimiento por su grandioso esfuerzo. Todo parecía ir bastante bien hasta que en una de las chicas encargadas del pastel dejó caer una jarra llena de licor de almendras sobre una de las velas que estaban fungiendo como centro de mesa y fuente de iluminación en esa noche de Enero. La joven intentó sacar la jarra de las llamas de forma estúpida por lo que Shouto sin dudarlo la detuvo además de que la ayudó a sacar la jarra sin ningún problema, todo esto frente a los ojos llenos de preocupación de Izuku. El fuego no logró propagarse gracias al hielo soltado por Todoroki. Aunque después del incidente el staff decidió que ya había sido suficiente por hoy así que pronto los mandó a dormir. Mañana partían y tenía que estar repuestos para el largo viaje de regreso.

De vuelta a sus habitaciones Deku lo detuvo al llamarlo con una voz algo, demasiado, seria y preocupada.

"Todoroki-kun"

No respondió, solo se detuvo en espera de que el otro terminara de hablar.

"Tu mano, ¿está bien?, ¿no... no estás herido, verdad?"

Así que se trataba de eso. Aunque la quemadura en su rostro delataba que el fuego podía dañarlo este no había sido el caso. Se las había arreglado para modular las llamas de su mano para que el fuego en lugar de quemarlo se fusionara con el suyo. Evitando cualquier daño posible.

"Aa. No ha sido nada"

"Hah, ya veo. Me da mucho gusto saber que estás bien. Soy un tonto por preocuparme, después de todo tu eres el elegido"

Iba a seguir caminando pero no lo hizo, no cuando Deku volvía hablar de cosas que seguía sin entender.

"¿Qué intentas decirme, Midoriya?"

Se giró para confrontarlo pero no esperaba verlo hecho un mar de radiantes lágrimas y una sonrisa boba que temblaba por el llanto que se desbordaba sin parar.

"Todoroki-kun es... Todoroki-kun es el rey del Norte. El elegido. El verdadero dragón. El héroe de la canción de hielo y fuego"

Quiso decir algo, en serio que sí, pero no supo cómo afrontar lo dicho. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de no verse afectado por las palabras de Izuku ni por esa imagen encantadora y rara que estaba presenciando.

Y no fue hasta que regresaron que se enteró que todo esto era debido a ese libro que Izuku había estado cargando a todos lados. Al parecer " _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ " se acoplaba a muchas de las cosas que hicieron durante su tarea. Así como el hecho que uno de los protagonistas llevaba sangre de las tierras frías y las tierras cálidas, lo que era una alegoría agradable con respecto a su quirk.

La idea entonces de detener a Deku se le esfumó, sobre todo cuando éste le dijo de regreso a casa: "Todoroki-kun es el único rey que reconozco y reconoceré por siempre", al tiempo en que perdía la consciencia para quedarse dormido sobre su hombro.

Quizá no era mala idea. No. Si con ello podía tener a Midoriya detrás de él todo el tiempo. O eso parecía ser el caso hasta que durante una prueba que involucraba fuego y a Bakugou, Midoriya gritó como una colegiala enamorada: "¡Mhysa!"; mientras señalaba a Katsuki quien no hizo más que torcer la boca y alzar la ceja con fastidio sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo su amigo de la infancia. Recordándole un poco a él mismo cuando Izuku lo llamó "Lord Commander".

Si Shouto no hubiese investigado sobre la lectura que llevaba a cabo Deku, el sentimiento de angustia que le invadía en ese momento no se hubiese presentado. Después de todo no quería pelear contra la madre de dragones para mantener a Izuku como su futura reina y el trono de hierro como su futura silla.

* * *

 **N/A.** No sé qué diablos hago escribiendo esto pero no pude evitar pensar que Shouto es el Jon Snow de Boku no Hero. Hahaha, lo que no sabe Shouto es que Izuku lo shipea con Bakugou por mi culpa, ya que soy una fan idiota del Jon/Danny xF. En fin espero no haber traumado a nadie. Méh, see you next time~


End file.
